runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
The Fremennik Isles
*56 *43 aangeraden! *40 Afbeelding:Agility.gif aangeraden! kan ook met 35 agility |quests= *The Fremennik Trials |voorwerpen= *1 raw tuna *10 rope *Een Hatchet (Axe) *1 bronze nail *1 needle *1 thread *Hammer *Knife *2 of meer Prayer potion aangeraden }} Start thumb|Mort Gunnars op de noord-oostelijk haven van [[Rellekka|300px]] Praat met Mort Gunnara om de Quest te starten. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij van het eiland Jatizso komt. Zijn vrouw Maria komt van het andere eiland Neitiznot. De koning van Jatizso heeft een belangrijke taak voor je. Je kunt hem vragen naar de geschiedenis van het eiland, maar je kunt dat ook overslaan. Je kunt Mord Gunnars ook om meer informatie over de koning vragen. Dan zal hij vertellen dat de koning King Gjuki Sorvott IV heet. Hij is snel afgebrand, arrogant en is niet geïnteresseerd in iets anders dan het teniet doen van de burgers van Neitiznot. Het gebied # King Gjuki Sorvott IV # Mawnis Burowgar # De brug die gerepareerd moet worden # De andere brug die gerepareerd moet worden # De ingang van de trollen grot Jatizso thumb|King Gjuki Sorvott IV|300px Vraag of Mord Gunnars je naar Jatizso kan varen. Hij zal dat doen. Loop naar het stadje en ga naar het huisje ten westen van de de bank. Praat met de koning. Je krijgt veel gezeur met die kat en over dat je een buitenlander met een Fremennikse naam bent. Als je een Amulet of Catspeak draagt, zul je die kat ook kunnen verstaan. De kat zal alleen maar zeuren om vis, dus je mist niks als je die niet hebt. De koning zal pas verder praten als de kat gevoederd is. Geef de kat een rauwe tuna en praat verder. De tuna kun je vangen in de zee. De koning vertelt dat Burgher Mawnis Burowgar van Neitiznot veel schepen in de haven heeft liggen. Nu denkt de koning dat Neitiznot hem aan gaat vallen. De Red Axe company uit Keldagrim is ook op Jatizso gearriveerd en deze vreten nu alles op. Jatizso kan ze niet beledigen, dat zou problemen opleveren. Ze willen ores, maar ze hebben ze er nooit genoeg. De koning wil nu 7 coal ores van je. Deze kun je ten noordoosten van het westelijke poortgebouw hakken, maar je kunt ze natuurlijk ook van de bank halen. Geef de koning de ores. Hij zal je daar, afhankelijk van je ores, 2.000 of 5.000 gp voor geven. De koning zal ook klagen over Neitiznot, die volgens hem weer een slecht plan heeft bedacht. Jij moet helpen. De koning heeft gehoord dat je bard wordt genoemd in Rellekka en dat is net wat hij nodig heeft: een sukkel. Zijn spionnen hebben al veel informatie over Neitiznot verkregen, maar nu heeft de spymaster een ongeluk gehad. Nu moet jij het dus opknappen. Je zult zeggen dat je dat doet. De koning vertelt je hoe je op Neitiznot moet komen. Hij zal ook zeggen dat een kostuum aan moet doen. De koning zal je ook het wachtwoord vertellen die je aan de spymaster, die nog wel in Neitiznot is, moet geven: "free stuff please." De spymaster heet Slug Hemligssen. Vergeet niet het kostuum uit de kist te pakken en aan te trekken! Het is een narrenkostuum. Neitiznot thumb|Slug Hemligssen Vaar terug naar Rellekka en vraag Maria of ze je naar Neitiznot kan brengen. Zoek Slug Hemligssen. Hij loopt in net zo'n mooi pak als jij hebt gekregen. Vraag hem om free stuff. Hij zal je herkennen. Je moet Burgher Mawnis Burowgar undercover bespioneren als voorbij reizend entertainer. Zo kun je ze afluisteren. Ga naar het huisje in het zuidwesten van de stad en vertel wie je "bent". Burgher Mawnis Burowgar zal je uitlachen en je kunsten aanschouwen. Ze maken je eerst lekker met verhalen over de vorige nar, waar ze hun battleaxe op uitgeprobeerd hebben en vuur naar hebben gegooid. Probeer te doen wat Burowgar je opdraagt. Kies bijvoorbeeld "Talk to puppet" als hij "talk" zegt. Probeer het opnieuw als het mislukt. Als je het goed doet, zal Burgher Mawnis Burowgar je complimenteren. Loop terug naar de spymaster en zeg "They will be ready in two days", "Seventeen militia have been trained" en "There are two bridges to repair". Slug zal je belonen met 2.500 gp voor je inspanningen. Hij zal je ook vertellen over je volgende taak: je moet het vertrouwen winnen van Burgher Mawnis Burowgar en te weten komen of de bruggen al zijn gerepareerd. Als dat zo is, krijg je de volgende opdracht. Je kunt dat beter doen als je je kostuum niet aan hebt. Trek je pak dus uit en ga terug naar Burgher Mawnis Burowgar. Mawnis zal vragen wie je bent. Zijn kompanen weten dat en vertellen het. Hij vertelt dat je al een paar dagen gezocht wordt, omdat hij je hulp nodig heeft. Een dapper iemand heeft hij nodig, dat ben jij natuurlijk. Je moet eerst wat bouwen. Dat zijn de bruggen. Hiervoor heb je 8 ropes nodig. Dit mogen echter geen normale touwen zijn, maar echte touwen van haren van een yak. Jij merkt op dat Ned touwen van wol maakt. Je komt er dus nu achter dat deze touwen geruild worden met de mensen die hier wonen en dat Ned de touwen dus helemaal niet zelf maakt. De touwen die jij misschien op de bank hebt zijn dus ook goed. Haal dus 8 touwen van de bank of maak de touwen van het haar van de yakken in het oosten van de stad. Je kunt het haar op een spinnewiel spinnen. Laat de touwen aan de Burgher zien. Je krijgt 1.000 gp als beloning. Je moet nu nog twee dingen doen. Je moet acht houtjes van de arctic pines hakken en in tweeën splitsen op de Woodcutting Stump in het midden van de stad. De woodcutting stump is bij dat rare symbooltje op de kaart. De bomen staan buiten het stadje. Geef de gekloofde houtjes aan Burgher Mawnis Burowgar. Hier krijg je ook weer 1.500 gp voor. Nu moet je de twee bruggen repareren, die naar het noordelijke eiland gaan. Voor elke brug heb je vier split logs, vier touwen en een knife nodig. Friedlief Shieldson vertelt je dat je het bruggetje naar het kleine eiland niet hoeft te repareren. Ga via de oostelijke brug naar het noorden van het eiland en repareer de westelijke en de middelste brug. Pas goed op de trollen, ze kunnen je veel pijn bezorgen. Loop terug naar Burgher Mawnis Burowgar als je de bruggen gerepareerd hebt. Hij zal je weer belonen met 1.500 gp. Je krijgt ook een verhaal te horen over wat ze van plan zijn. Hij vertelt dat de eerste bewoners van het eiland dapper tegen de trollen vochten. Het leger is nu alleen ernstig verzwakt door de buren op Jatizso. Ondertussen groeide de trollenpopulatie. Ze vielen de kinderen aan en steelden de eigendommen. Het is nu tijd om ze een koppie kleiner te maken. De Troll King moet dood. Daarvoor is er een heel leger van dappere Fremenniks ingeschakeld. Hij wil dat jij dat leger gaat leiden. Je zult automatisch zeggen dat je je vereerd voelt. Je moet ook onderzoeken wat King Gjuki Sorvott IV van Jatizso van plan is, omdat hij de plannen van de Burgher vast niet goed zal begrijpen. Vaar terug naar Rellekka en ga weer naar Jatizso. Praat met de koning. Hij zal meteen de orders geven de legers klaar te maken. Daar is natuurlijk geen geld voor en daarom moeten de belastingen omhoog. De belastingen van deze maand zijn echter al opgehaald. Daarom moet er een nieuwe belasting ingevoerd worden. Jij moet die belastingen ophalen. Voor elk raam moet 1000 gp worden betaald. Ga naar de bewoners die in huizen leven en vraag de belasting. Tel hoeveel ramen het huis heeft en vermenigvuldig dit met 1000. Dit getal moet je invullen. * Voor Flosi Dalksson, de man van de general store, is dit dus 5.000 gp. * Voor Vanligga Gastfrihet, de vrouw in het café, is dat dus 5.000 gp. * Voor Skuli Myrka, de verkoper van de mithril spullen in het huisje is dit dus 6.000 gp. * Voor Raum Urda-Stein, de verkoper van de mithril spullen in het huisje is dit dus 8.000 gp. Ga dan terug naar de koning van Jatizso. Het bedrag is nog niet genoeg. Er moet dus nog een belasting komen. Na even denken denkt de koning dat belasting op baarden wel goed zal zijn. Snorren horen daar ook bij. Ga langs elke inwoner met een baard of een snor, dus weer de man in de general store, de kok in hetzelfde huisje, Skuli Myrka, Raum Urda-Stein en nu ook Hring Hring in het huisje van Raum Urda-Stein. Nu heeft de koning eindelijk genoeg geld. Je moet weer gaan spioneren. De koning wil iets weten over die reparaties van de bruggen. Ga dus weer naar Neitiznot, trek je narrenpakje weer aan en ga naar Burgher Mawnis Burowgar. Hij vindt het, toevallig, tijd voor wat plezier. Doe weer wat hij zegt, dan zul je alles van het gesprek te horen krijgen wat je moet weten. Loop terug naar de spymaster in het narrenpak, Slug Hemligssen. Zeg de volgende zinnen nadat je hebt gezegd dat er klaar voor bent om bericht uit te brengen: "They are in a secluded bay, near Etceteria", "They will be given some potions", "I have been helping Neitiznot". De spymaster geeft je 2.500 gp voor je rapportage. Je moet weer terug naar de koning van Jatiszo om te vertellen wat je te weten bent gekomen. De koning zal je vastzetten bij je terugkomst. Je legt uit dat de mensen van Neitiznot Jatiszo niet willen aanvallen, maar de trollenkoning willen aanpakken. De koning gelooft je niet en gaat je uitschelden. Je wordt boos, waardoor de koning een beetje tot bezinning komt. Hij wil nu zelf de trollen zelf aanpakken. Het leger moet meteen gereed worden gemaakt. Jij zegt natuurlijk weer dat dat geen goed plan is: de mensen van Jatiszo weten niet eens waar die trollenkoning is. Je stelt voor het samen met Neitiznot te doen, maar dat wil die domme koning ook weer niet. Je moet naar Burgher Mawnis Burowgar een brief brengen waarin staat dat Jatiszo de trollen van de westkant zal aanvallen, maar dat zal wel onder staat van oorlog gebeuren. Het Yak armour Vaar terug naar Neitiznot en geef de decree aan Burgher Mawnis Burowgar. Na een lang verhaal moet je armour gaan maken. Je moet een aantal yakhuiden verzamelen en naar Thakkrad brengen, die ook bij Burgher Mawnis Burowgar in de buurt staat. Dood dus drie yaks ten westen van het stadje en neem de huiden mee. Thakkrad zal ze behandelen voor 5 gp per hide. Laat drie hides behandelen en maak er met naald en draad legs en een top van. Artic shield maken thumb|Een artic pine boom Praat weer met Burgher Mawnis Burowgar. Je moet nu nog een schild maken van twee artic pine logs, een rope en een bronze nail op de Woodcutting stump in het midden van het stadje. Laat je schild ook weer zien aan Burgher Mawnis Burowgar, dan zal hij je vertellen dat je klaar bent voor het gevecht tegen de trollenkoning. Het gevecht met de Troll King Ga naar de bank. Doe het armour dat je net gemaakt hebt aan en neem een helm, boots, amulet en gloves naar keuze. Een prayer potion is handig, een super set kan ook van pas komen. Neem ook voldoende voedsel mee. Loop via het noorden de stad uit en loop over de brug. Wandel naar het noordoosten en ga ook weer over deze brug. Je komt nu in een gebied met nog meer trollen, je kunt hier protect from melee of protect from missiles aanzetten om voedsel te besparen. Loop zo ver naar het noorden. Je ziet dat hier weer een weg naar het noorden gaat, volg deze. Je komt nu weer op een ander deel van het eiland. Ren helemaal naar het oosten en vind de grot. Deze is niet op je kaart in het spel aangegeven, maar wel hieronder. Ga de grot binnen. Er zal dan verteld worden dat je eerst tien normale trollen moet verslaan om tegen de trollenkoning te kunnen vechten. Zoals je al gemerkt hebt kunnen de trollen flink hard hitten, daarom is het verstandig je prayer aan te zetten en potions te drinken. Tijdens het vechten kun je prayer potions, strength potions en tuna's bij de man aan het begin van de grot halen. Ga als je tien trollen gedood hebt over de brug die je in de grot ziet of ga nog even langs de bank om je voorraden aan te vullen. Hier kom je oog in oog te staan met de trollenkoning. Hij kan met Melee, Magic en Ranged aanvallen. Als je protect from melee doet, duwt hij je constant weg. Bij protect from Ranged gaat hij met magic aanvallen. Als je Protect from Ranged aandoet, valt hij aan met melee. Zet aan wat het handigste voor jou is en vermoord de trollenkoning. Pak dan zijn hoofd op. Breng het hoofd naar Burgher Mawnis Burowgar voor je beloning. Beloning Quest voltooid! *1 Quest point *5.000 Construction experience *5.000 Crafting experience *10.000 Woodcutting experience *Twee keer 10.000 combat experience (keuze uit: Strength, Attack, defence of hitpoints) *Een Helm of Neitiznot en: Categorie:Quests